


The New Employee

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Crush, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Flirts, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Coffee shop AU) Keith doesn't like his job but when the hot new guy comes in, he decides what's done needs to be done--and may or may not (try to) flirt.Oneshot/drabble





	The New Employee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382644) by a-zzurra. 



Keith hated his job. It was honestly stupid and way too hipster-y. He wasn’t a hipster. If anyone wanted to know or even cared, he was totally more emo. Anyway. He’d been working just for a little bit when all of a sudden he got a new coworker. And damn, this guy was cute. 

“Hey,” the new guy said. His nametag read ‘Lance’ with a winky face. He had the nicest eyes, and sunkissed skin… Keith snapped out of it. “So how’d you get this job?”

Was he flirting with him?

“Oh. I never wanted this job.” Keith said quickly. “My brother said if I didn’t get out of the house he’d tell the cops I made explosive kool aid powder and sold it to my classmates.”

“Wow.” Lance deadpanned. “That’s rough, buddy.”

“Yeah. But the only perk is all the cute boys who come through here… If any of them try to talk to me though, I’m gonna pour a hot cappuccino in my lap.”

Lance looked like he was trying to not to laugh.

And you know? It really was cute.  


End file.
